


New Angel

by bum_bum_bumblebeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_bum_bumblebeecas/pseuds/bum_bum_bumblebeecas
Summary: Castiel's girlfriend wanted one thing for their anniversary, to have a threesome with him and his best friend, Dean Winchester. When Castiel and Dean give her what she wants, they also accidentally discover that they might want something more from each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Original Female Character, Castiel/Original Female Character/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	New Angel

Dean and Castiel have known each other since freshman year of college. They were both new to California and they were roomed together.

At first it didn’t work. Castiel was messy and odd, and Dean was loud and obnoxious. But over time they started to get used to each other. Dean would introduce Castiel to his favorite music and movies, Castiel was there for Dean when his father died.

They started to find their routine and become friends.

Dean was more extroverted than Castiel, so he introduced him to people and took him to parties with him.

Castiel in turn introduced Dean to his first serious long-term girlfriend, Delilah.

Dean taught Castiel how to talk to girls and helped him lose his virginity.

Castiel scored some weed from a guy with a guitar and shared it with Dean.

They became close. Dean wasn’t good with feelings, but Castiel was always by his side. They were like brothers.

So, when college ended, they found an apartment and moved in together. It was after two years of living there that things started to change.

Dean had broken up with his girlfriend, Janey, a couple weeks ago and Castiel was celebrating his one-year anniversary with his girlfriend, Diana.

So, Dean was home alone, watching batman cartoons in his underwear while drinking a beer.

He didn’t have work the next day, so he indulged in a few more beers than usual. If he were still in college, he would have a much higher tolerance, but since he’s a responsible adult now he doesn’t party as much as he used to.

Castiel and Diana stumbled into the apartment giggling. When Dean turned his head, they were kissing against the door. He wasn’t certain, but it looked like she had her hand down Castiel’s pants.

Castiel stepped back and mumbled something to her and she went off to Castiel’s bedroom, but instead of Cas following her, he grabbed a beer and sat beside Dean on the couch.

“How was the date?”

“Good, the steak was amazing. We’ll have to go there some time.”

Dean snorted, “I’m not letting you take me to some fancy, romantic restaurant… unless you’re paying.”

Castiel chuckled, “you’d like it.”

Castiel still had a sizeable bulge in his pants, but he sat beside Dean drinking the beer.

“Aren’t you gonna go take care of what you started?” Dean nodded his head towards the hall were their rooms were.

“She doesn’t mind waiting.”

“Oh, I see. This is foreplay.” Dean laughed, “you’re making her wait so she gets all worked up for it.”

Castiel smiled against the rim of the beer bottle, “something like that.”

He looked a little nervous after he said that. Dean didn’t feel like asking, so he didn’t. Besides, if it was important then Castiel would just tell Dean.

“So…” There it is. “I was talking to Diana earlier.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m not the best with beating around the bush so I’m just going to say it, okay?” Castiel moved to face Dean.

Okay, so it is important.

Dean put down his beer and turned to face Castiel. “Alright.”

“She wants to have a threesome.”

Dean laughed; he couldn’t help it. “What, you want my advice or something?”

“No, she wants to have a threesome with you.”

“Uhm…” That was not something he ever expected to hear.

“I told her I’d talk to you about it.”

“Wait just a fucking minute. You mean to tell me she’s waiting for _us_?”

“Well, if you say yes, then yeah.” Castiel’s face was stoic. Dean didn’t know how he could manage that with the conversation they were having.

“And you agreed to it?” His voice might have gotten a little high.

“She made a convincing argument.” He shrugged.

“I am not having a devils threesome with my best friend. No way.” Dean shook his head and Castiel shrugged again. He set his beer down stood from the couch and said okay before walking over to his room.

Dean thought for a moment. “Wait!” Castiel turned. “What was the convincing argument?”

And that’s how Dean ended up standing in Castiel’s room, in only his boxers, watching Castiel and Diana make out right in front of him.

He didn’t make it a habit to watch his best friend make out with anyone, but now he kind of had to look, didn’t he?

Was Diana expecting him to kiss her? Was he just here because of his dick? What if she tried to get him to kiss Cas?

He can’t do that. There’s no way in hell he’s doing that.

Diana stepped away from Castiel and turned to Dean. “Come here, Dean.”

He didn’t come closer. She didn’t seem to mind since she went to him with a smile.

She reached out and rested her hands on his bare shoulders.

Dean had his eyes on Diana, but he could see Castiel move to sit at the end of the bed over her shoulder.

She ran her hands over his arms at first. It was a little bit of a confidence boost that his best friend’s girlfriend seemed pleased with his body, but he would never tell Cas that.

Then she started to run her hands over his torso and leaned closer so she could kiss the side of his neck and his shoulder.

Dean was already in this, so he figured he might as well actually be in it. He closed his eyes and tilted his neck. He reached his hands out and placed them on her bare waist. She was only in her pink and white lingerie, so he traced the lace with his fingertips.

Fuck, did he miss sex.

She cupped his dick through his boxers and squeezed a little as she nibbled on his shoulder.

At first, Dean was keeping a mental note to be gentle and not go too far because Castiel is watching and he doesn’t want try and make any moves that Cas isn’t cool with. But the way she squeezed his dick was so nice, so he didn’t really think when he grabbed her a little tighter and moved to kiss her.

Diana gasped and smiled into the kiss. She let him lead her back to the bed quickly and even giggled when he pushed her down on the bed.

He stood over her and looked to Castiel, who was still sitting there. Castiel smiled at him then moved to lay beside Diana. He started to kiss her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. Dean watched the way Castiel’s hand worked its way down her body and into her panties.

Dean climbed over her and kissed her deeper. He let his tongue slide against her and she moaned into his mouth while Castiel’s fingers rubbed her clit.

Diana gripped onto Dean’s bicep tight and reached her hand down into his boxers.

“Yeah,” Dean said a little breathlessly against her lips.

Maybe it was a little weird. Making out with Castiel’s girlfriend while she touches his dick, while he could feel Castiel’s hair tickling his neck and his arm bumping against his chest and stomach. But it was also really hot.

Diana pulled away from Dean and started to kiss Castiel again. It was odd hovering over them while they made out beneath him, but he just closed his eyes and thrusted into Diana’s tight grip.

When Castiel pulled away, he laid back and Diana pulled her hand out of Dean’s boxers. She moved to straddle Castiel, so Dean moves between both of their legs behind her.

While Diana laid over Castiel chest and they grinded against each other, Dean kissed her back and grabbed her ass. She seemed to like that so he gave her a harder squeeze then spanked her right cheek. She moaned out then laughed against Castiel’s lips. Then she sat up with her hands to Castiel’s chest, still rubbing her clothed pussy over Castiel’s dick.

Dean unlatched her bra and took it off. Her kissed her neck and cupped her breasts. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he kneaded her left breast while he pinched her right nipple.

He got closer so he could rub his clothed dick against her ass, and he could feel Castiel’s fingers against his hips, where he was holding onto Diana’s hips.

Dean looked down over her shoulder to see Castiel looking up at him playing with her nipples, biting his lip.

Castiel must have felt Dean look at him, because it only took a short moment before he was dragging his eyes away to meet Dean’s. They looked at each other and Castiel smirked at Dean.

Who would have thought that the shy kid he met in freshman year would end up being a confident sex fiend?

Castiel lifted Diana off him a little so he could remove his briefs.

Dean was there between his legs, so it was only right that he helped get them off. Right?

He stood from the bed and grabbed the waistband of Castiel’s underwear. Feeling really out of place unclothing his best friend.

Castiel helped Diana out of her underwear, so Dean decided that now was probably a good time to take off his own.

While he was taking off his boxers Castiel moved Diana over his dick and sat her down on it.

She moaned low and softly. At first, she just rocked a little, getting used to the feeling, but then she started to lift herself up and fuck herself onto his dick.

Dean stood there behind them for a moment watching. Would it be weird it he jerked off a little to this?

He didn’t have the chance to, before long Diana twisted to look at him, “Dean.” She reached her hand out to him, so he took her hand.

She pulled him closer and laid against Castiel.

So, Dean guessed this was the time where they double penetrate her.

He moved between their legs, but Castiel wasn’t giving him much space, so he gripped his thigh – his hairy, meaty, muscular thigh – and moved it further to give himself more room.

He took himself in his hand and rubbed against her entrance at first. Against where Castiel’s dick was in her.

They both moaned, which gave Dean an odd feeling of pride that he didn’t want to think too far into.

She was so wet, Castiel’s dick was covered in her juices. Dean let his dick slip through it for a moment longer before he pushed himself in her beside Castiel.

“Fuuuuuck.” Dean moaned.

Castiel was groaning at the same time. A loud rumble in his chest, it was so close to a growl.

Diana bit her lip and her face fell between Castiel’s shoulder and neck. She gripped the sheets on either side of them and held on tight.

Dean’s hand was still gripping Castiel’s thigh, lifting it up further, and he didn’t know why. But his dick felt too good to let go now. If anything, he held on tighter.

His other hand reached for Diana’s hip, right over Castiel’s hand. His fingers slotted through Castiel’s as soon as he placed it there. It was an accidental move, but he couldn’t let go. Instead her pulled her back further.

Diana moaned.

Dean started to pull out a little, slowly. He held the tip of his dick in and waited, then he slammed back in with as much force as he could muster.

Immediately both Diana and Castiel started moaning louder. Diana’s hands twisted further in the sheets, and Castiel’s head tilted back in bliss. His lips parted and his eyes clenched shut.

Dean pulled out slowly again. He could hear Castiel whisper, “oh fuck.” Like he realized it was going to happen again. And Diana whimpered when she heard him.

Dean waited longer this time. He waited until Castiel bit his lip and Diana whimpered out a “please.” Then he thrust back in.

His thighs were already burning. The amount of willpower it took to not just rut into her like a madman was unbearable, but he held out.

He did the same a few more times before the willpower snapped. When it did, he thrust into her with abandon.

He breathed heavily and sweat dripped down his forehead, neck, and chest.

Diana moaned so prettily, little, “yes please” and “so good” and “more. Harder. Faster.” Falling from her lips.

Castiel’s grunts and moans were made with Dean’s thrusts. Low and deep, “uh, uh, uh, uh, uh,” sounds coming from him. It was so hot.

Knowing Dean was doing that to them was so hot. Here was this couple, who he has known for so long, his best friend and best friend’s girlfriend, and they were getting pleasure from _him._ From Dean.

Dean slowed to a slow grind for a moment. Mainly to catch his breath, but also because it felt so good and tight and hot.

When he did, he felt his balls rubbing against Castiel’s. That whole time he didn’t realize that his balls were slapping against Castiel’s. He thought for a moment that it might be weird if he rubbed his balls against Castiel’s, but Castiel bit his lip looking blissed out.

Castiel opened his eyes and their eyes met. It was this crazy, odd, intense moment, where Dean could see Castiel’s eyes blown out. Completely black, like he wasn’t even human. And he was sure Castiel was seeing the same.

Dean grinded a little harder. His hand slipping further up Castiel’s – now sweaty – thigh.

A low rumble erupted from Castiel’s chest.

Dean withdrew the slightest bit and thrust back in hard.

Castiel’s lip slipped from between his teeth and his mouth feel open, “uuhhh.”

Dean withdrew further and thrust in harder and slower. “Fuuck,” Castiel moaned.

So, Dean started up again. This time hard and slow. The whole time his eyes and Castiel’s eyes were on each other.

His hand slipped up further, holding on in the crease of Castiel’s knee. His other hand holding a little tighter, with his fingers slotted between Castiel’s.

He didn’t know what he was doing. He really had no clue. But it felt so fucking good and he couldn’t stop.

So, he kept fucking.

“Yeah, feels so good. Ugh. Yeah, like that?” Dean drawled in a low sex-laden husk in his voice.

“Yeah.” Diana moaned.

His hips snapped and she started coming. Her body shaking and her moaning getting louder, more drawn out.

He kept going though. Even after her orgasm was dying down.

He thrusted and grinded and moaned when he felt Castiel’s cock twitch against his, feeling him come against his dick. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. His mind blanked and his head fell back as he kept going.

Soon, though, he wasn’t able to. Castiel’s dick started to soften and his dick slipped out.

Diana was getting over-sensitive, so Dean stopped.

He held on tight to his wet, hard dick. Diana rolled off of Castiel, looking completely wreaked.

“Don’t stop,” she said softly. So, he didn’t.

His head fell back again and he started stroking himself. His hips twitched and it didn’t take too long before he was coming.

When he opened his eyes and looked back in front of him, he saw Cas. Laying there naked and sated. His dick laying wet and soft against his hip. His stomach, chest, and even his chin and his cheek were covered in Dean’s jizz.

His eyes were wild, and his hair was a mess.

Dean started at him wide eyed.

Holy shit, he did that.

He did that to his best friend. To Castiel.

Fuck.

Diana leaned over and started to lick up some of Dean’s come from Castiel’s stomach and chest. She licked up his neck and chin, then she tried to kiss him, with Dean’s come still sitting unswallowed on her tongue.

At first, Castiel flinched back a little. But she cupped his face and said, “it’s okay, baby.”

Castiel’s eyes darted from Dean to Diana. They settled on her when she leaned forward again. When their lips touched, he looked back to Dean.

Their mouths parted and Dean watched his come being messily swapped between them.

He looked at Castiel’s eyes, with his own wide eyes, and when he did Castiel’s fluttered shut. His hand reached out and gripped the back of Diana’s head. His fingers twisted in her hair. And he kissed her deeply.

Dean watched the white fluid pass back and forth between their lips and tongues. His dick did it’s darndest attempt at a twitch and he sat back against the bed.

That had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

What the fuck is going on?

Castiel groaned a little and Diana giggled into his mouth and pulled away. Some come strung between their mouths for a good distance before it fell against Castiel’s chin.

Dean couldn’t be sure, but it looked like most of it ended up in Castiel’s mouth instead of Diana’s.

They both swallowed, and they both licked their lips. Diana, more deliberately, Castiel, more absently. But they did.

After, Diana sat up and leaned over Castiel’s front. She licked his soft dick softly, cleaning it a little while Castiel ran his fingers through her hair, and Dean had an ‘oh shit’ moment in his mind where he knew what came next.

She sat back up and smiled at Dean before she leaned closer to him. He wasn’t sure at first, but she cupped his face and slowly pulled him closer.

When their lips touched his eyes scrunched a little. But then he relaxed into the kiss. It was salty and tangy, but it wasn’t overall bad. Dean figured most of the taste was probably himself, the rest part Diana part… well, part Cas.

He let her tongue stroke his, but the kiss didn’t last nearly as long as the one between her and Castiel.

She sat back and looked between the two of them.

Oh, she wants them to…

“Are you guys gonna…?”

Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel looked back at him.

Castiel chuckled and smirked as he lifted himself to lean on his arms. Dean thought, for a moment, that if Castiel said yes, that he would. But he didn’t say yes.

Castiel looked back at Diana, “I told you, honey. I’m not kissing Dean.”

“You can’t let me live out the fantasy?” She pouted a little and leaned forward to peck Castiel on the lips.

“I think I’ve let you live out enough fantasies for the night.” He glanced at Dean then back at Diana, “how about I go get a wet washcloth and some water for you and you go ahead and get some rest for a little.”

“Okay.” They kissed again and Castiel stood from the bed, so Dean followed.

Before he left the room, Diana called out, “thanks Dean. That was fun. Good night!”

“Night.”

Not too long later Dean and Castiel were standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter tops on the opposite sides of the room, facing each other, naked, and drinking some water.

“So…” Dean said.

“So.” Castiel replied.

Castiel emptied the glass then set it down beside him before he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned further back against the counter.

“That really happened, huh?”

Castiel snorted, which made Dean crack a smile. “Yeah. It did.”

“We good?”

“Of course we are, Dean.”

“Okay. Good.” He nodded. “Because, it was kinda fucking awesome. So, I’d suck if we weren’t good.”

Castiel laughed and little and dropped his arms. He put rested his hands on either side of himself on the counter and put his weight on them, his biceps bulging at the action.

“It wasn’t awkward?” He asked.

“It was a little, but not too bad. Even if you didn’t want to kiss me.” Dean teased.

“What? Are you disappointed?”

Dean snorted, “you wish.”

Castiel’s smirk got a little sinister and he moved forward.

Dean clutched his glass tight when Castiel walked right into his space and placed his hands on either side of Dean on the counter.

“Because if you were disappointed, I’d be willing to appease you.” Castiel’s voice got lower and rougher than it usually is. It sounded the same as when he was in bed. This is his sex voice.

Dean let out a weak laugh and tried to play off what was happening. But then Castiel leaned in closer.

“You sure?” Castiel was still using his fucking sex voice.

“I-”

Castiel leaned in the rest of the way and their lips touched. Neither pressed their lips against the other, until one of them did. Then they were kissing.

Castiel’s hands staying in their place. Dean’s by his side, one of them clenching tightly onto his glass.

Castiel stepped a little closer and Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s. His mouth opened slightly. Castiel’s opened a little in turn. Castiel kissed his bottom lip, then his tongue peeked out and touched it. Dean gasped.

Dean opened his mouth a little more and their tongues slid against each other. The taste of come still lingering on both of their tongues.

Castiel gave him a few more soft, delicate kisses before he pulled back.

He looked down, “drink your water.”

Dean looked at his water, then at Castiel, who was already walking back to his room. “Goodnight, Dean.”

~

It wasn’t that things changed completely, because they didn’t. It was just… small things.

Whenever Castiel brought Diana over she’d give Dean a hug with a little too much of meaning behind it. Touch him a little too long. Give him a look like she knew what his dick looks like – which she does.

Things with Castiel didn’t get too weird, or different either. But there were times where he would walk around in his underwear, and Dean would see a large bruise in the shape of a handprint and he’d remember. There were times when their eyes would meet and he’d be thrown back to when they watched each other. There were times when they’d be watching TV and a kissing scene would come on and Dean would feel the ghost of Castiel’s lips.

But, overall, things stayed the same. Neither one of them actually brought up that night again, which may have been for the best.

When they went out for drinks with some buddies it was as normal as it was before.

Tim was telling Dean that he scored tickets for all of them to go to the next game. Josh was getting the drinks. And Ryan listening to Castiel telling him about a new podcast he had started listening to.

Josh came back to the table with a tray full of beers. “Alright boys, drink up!”

Dean grabbed his glass and took a few gulps.

“Hey, Dean, there was a cute blonde at the bar that looked single.” Josh nudged him with his shoulder.

“How can a girl look single?” Tim asked.

“Okay she looked hot and didn’t have a ring on her finger. Same thing.”

“I don’t think that’s the same.” Castiel commented.

“Yeah, Diana is hot and she doesn’t have a ring on her finger. Cas would still cut your balls off if you made a move though.” Ryan laughed.

“Very funny.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Ryan looked over at the bar and spotted then blonde then let out a low whistle. “You gonna go for it, Dean?”

“Nah, not feeling it tonight.”

“Dude, you haven’t gotten laid in a month. How can you not be feeling it?” Josh retorted.

“How would you know that?”

“Because I know you and I haven’t seen you pick up a single girl since you and Janey broke up a month ago.”

Tim cut in, “probably longer since you and Janey weren’t doing so good at the end there.”

“Fuck off, Tim.” Castiel said in a serious tone.

Dean brushed off the comment. “I can go out without you guys, y’all know that right?”

“Yeah right, you never go out without us.” Ryan laughed.

“Well, either way. I got laid pretty recently, so no need to worry about me.”

“Oh yeah?” Josh leaned forward on the table. “Who?”

For a split-second Dean and Castiel made eye contact. It wasn’t long, but the guys caught it immediately.

“What was that?” Ryan’s eyebrows shot up.

“Nothing.” Dean grumbled and took another gulp of his beer.

“Nope, not happening. I saw that. What happened?” Tim asked.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Castiel replied, rubbing the condensation on his glass.

“You guys know us, you know we’re not going to give it up until we get answers, so spill it.” Tim said.

Dean looked back at Castiel and Castiel sighed and slumped into his chair. “Diana and I may have invited Dean to have a threesome with us a couple nights ago.”

The guys started laughing immediately.

“No shit?” Tim snorted.

“How was it?” Ryan asked Dean.

“Fuck off, Ryan.” Castiel said in an annoyed voice.

“Well, this sure is an advance in your guys’ relationship.” Josh laughed.

“Aw come on man, don’t go there.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Castiel said.

“Wow, so it was bad?” Ryan smiled and looked between the two of them, trying to read their faces.

“It wasn’t bad.” Castiel replied. Dean wouldn’t look at him.

“Oh shit, it was that bad?” Tim sounded shocked.

“I didn’t say-” Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

“Cas if they want to believe it was bad just let them.” Dean caught his eye and shook his head.

“Oh, it was good?” Josh asked, intrigued.

Dean chugged his beer and Castiel blushed a little.

“Holy shiiit. Was it really that good?” Josh laughed loudly.

Dean stood from his chair, “I’m gonna go get us some shots.”

The guys laughed even louder, one of them doing a wolf whistle.

~

“Fucking assholes.”

Dean and Castiel stumbled into the apartment, leaning against each other for support.

“All of them.” Dean grumbled.

“Yeah, I’m too exhausted to care right now.”

They moved towards Dean’s room. Castiel tried to help him in, but he was stumbling himself.

When they got to Dean’s bed Dean flopped onto it and Castiel tipped over with him.

“Ugh, fuck. Those shots were not a good idea.” Castiel groaned, trying to lift himself up from the bed.

“Just sleep here man.” Dean tugged on Castiel’s arm and he fell back into the mattress without a fight.

“Askin’ ‘bout positions ‘n shit. ‘Did ya make looove?’ Fuck you, Tim, did we make fucking love? The fuck?” Dean was rambling on and on since they got into the uber.

Castiel groaned, “I really couldn’t care less.”

“Yeah, ‘cause yer the one with the fuckin girlfriend. No one’s gonna think you tried makin’ love ta me.” Dean started waving his hands around, which was making Castiel dizzy, so he threw his arm over Dean’s. He laid on his side facing Dean, and Dean turned his head to look at him.

Then, before either of them had any real thoughts, Castiel was on top of Dean and they were kissing.

It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was also hot and frantic.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth when he bit Castiel’s lip. Dean gasped louder than Castiel ever heard anyone gasp before when Castiel slipped his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

Dean tried unbuttoning Castiel’s pants, but was having trouble, “Fuckin’-”

Castiel pulled away and tore his pants open, then he did the same to Dean’s shoving them down as far as he could. He got his close to his knees and Dean’s barely made it to the middle of his thighs.

He leaned back down and shoved his tongue back into Dean’s mouth.

Their dicks rubbed against each other and Castiel wrapped his hand around them and the froze. They moaned into each other’s mouths and things slowed down.

Castiel stroked them and Dean grabbed a handful of his ass.

“Fuck, yeaaah. Tighter. Yeah, just like that Cas.”

Castiel rocked into his hand against Dean. The feeling buzzed through his skin.

“Ugh, ‘s so good. Fuuuuckkk.” Dean kept moaning into his mouth. His rambling had turned from annoyance with their friends, to praises.

They kissed slow and deep and rocked their hips against each other, completely lost in the feeling.

One of Dean’s hands tangled into Castiel’s hair. It tugged and petted and pulled him closer.

Castiel’s mind was hazy, like he couldn’t formulate any solid thought beyond knowing that he had a strong desire to continue to chase the incredible feeling that he was getting from this.

The rumbling is Dean’s chest vibrated against Castiel’s. His ass cheek had and odd pleasurable tingling from Dean’s hand kneading it, a feeling Castiel didn’t even know he could have. Their lips pressing against each other made it feel like Castiel was experiencing explosions behind his eyes and in his chest. The way their tongues felt so soft and hot against the others turned him on more than he had ever been turned on before.

Then there was the feeling he got from their dicks rubbing against each other. The pressure of them pressed together in his hand. The way Dean’s words shot straight to his dick. He felt the build in his groin, a build stronger and faster than he was used to. The sweet pressure from the build in his groin that was all pleasure. His need was so strong. The feeling indescribable he could…

“Uggh Cas, don’t stop. So fucking- Yeah, love the way you feel. Come on. Need ta feel you come against me.”

The feeling of Dean’s dick twitching against his set Castiel off. He came so hard his eyes filled with black stops until he couldn’t see and he was on the edge of blacking out. Right when his climax hit its peak it was like he was seeing so many new colors.

“OH, DEANNN! FUCK!”

Then Dean came against him. His head tilted back, causing Castiel’s sensitive lips to drag against his stubbly chin and his smooth, sweat slick neck.

Dean let out an almost silent cry.

Castiel’s tongue dipped out against the hollow of Dean’s neck, tasting the salty, tangy sweat there. He jerked and his dick twitched and spurted the last of his come out before he collapsed onto Dean’s hard, scorching, sweaty body.

Castiel whimpered a little when he let go of their dicks.

They were breathing heavily. The rhythmic rise and fall of Dean’s chest, and Castiel’s body moving with it was so soothing that it was lulling him to sleep. He would have stayed there if it didn’t feel so awkward on his neck to have his head hanging between Dean’s shoulder and neck and into the sheets.

So, he slipped off Dean and laid beside him. His chest pressed against Dean’s arm.

It felt so much more muscular than he always thought it was. He could feel the muscles in Dean’s bicep rippling as he watched Dean try to catch his breath.

“Fuck.” It came out a little breathless. Like the word slipped past Dean’s lips hidden in the breath of air that Dean was still trying to tame.

“Yeah.” Castiel’s voice was calmer and more content. He felt sated and lazy.

Dean moaned a little then his chest fell like he had been holding in a big puff of air that was finally released. His whole body relaxed instantly and Castiel felt it on such a deep level that it threw him off.

Not sure if it was his mind was so hazy because of the alcohol or something else, but what ever it was, it made Castiel move without thinking. If him kissing Dean the first time wasn’t proof enough of that, then when he reached out and traced the damp skin of Dean’s stomach.

He barely pressed his fingertips to his skin fully, and he traced slowly. As Castiel's fingers moved across Dean’s skin he watched a trail of goosebumps follow his fingers, then slowly spread across Dean’s body.

It was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him. It wasn’t a piercing stare, more of a lazy one, but he didn’t pay it any mind.

Instead he gathered what little strength he had and lifted himself to lean over Dean.

His nose grazed Dean’s chest. He rubbed the tip against him a little and inhaled.

Dean had always smelled like leather and cinnamon. Sweet and strong. Powerful. Intoxicating. Exhilarating.

His lips pursed against Dean’s skin. Trailed down his midriff. His kissed lightly, feeling the hot skin under his kiss swollen and sensitive lips felt incredible.

His kisses became longer and slower. Taking his time and going lower. Peeking out his tongue and tasting the sweat and come.

When he tasted their come it was like he felt a small zip go through him.

He trailed open mouthed kisses further and further down.

When he nuzzled his nose into the thatch of hair at the base of Dean’s dick, he heard a groan above him.

Dean’s fingers ran through Castiel’s hair. From the base of his neck up to the back of his head. He gripped lightly and massaged his scalp.

Castiel hummed and licked a small part of the base of Dean’s dick. It wasn’t hard, but it also wasn’t completely soft either. Like it was attempting to harden, but since he had just come, and still had a good amount of alcohol in his system it would take more coaxing.

Castiel didn’t know what he was expecting for it to taste like, but he was surprised when it tasted mostly the same as the rest of Dean, just a little stronger.

Knowing that Dean’s dick didn’t taste bad was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

He trailed his tongue up Dean’s dick in slow, long, flat strokes. Base to tip, base to tip. Feeling it harden against his tongue.

The feeling of his tongue trailing up the smooth surface of the base of his dick and feeling the way it went over the head was something that he momentarily thought that he could get used to.

He licked at the slit. Tasting Dean’s come and precome that was beginning to dribble out. He liked the way he felt the precome slowly coming from Dean’s dick against his tongue.

Castiel fit the head in his mouth and licked and sucked.

“Mmmm, Cas.” Dean continued to massage Castiel’s scalp, now in longer, uneven strokes.

_Wait. What am I doing?_

Suddenly it hit Castiel. He pulled back so quickly that it looked like he had been shocked.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” He fell back against the bed and groaned into his hands. His mind was starting to come back to him and the fog was starting to clear.

“Hey-” Dean reached out and Castiel turned his back to him.

“I shouldn’t have done any of that,” he grumbled into his hands.

Dean’s hand slipped around his waist as his body pressed against his back, spooning him.

Castiel should have been pushing him away.

“Come on, Cas.” Castiel just groaned in response. “You can’t tell me it didn’t feel fucking awesome.” Castiel shook his head.

He needed the exact opposite of being reminded of just how awesome it felt. He had just cheated on Diana… with his best friend. With Dean.

Dean nuzzled the back of his ear. “Cas.” His deep voice sounded like sex. So close to his ear he felt the vibration and it made him want to melt. “Tell me it didn’t feel good.” Castiel shook his head again. He should say it, but he can’t make himself do it.

Dean’s arm wrapped around him and pulled Castiel flush against him. Touching everywhere.

He felt Dean’s hard dick against his lower back, pressing a little between his ass.

Dean’s teeth grazed against Castiel’s ear and Castiel’s body shook and his dick twitched. When Dean started to nibble on his ear lobe Castiel discovered that his ears were extremely erogenous, which caused him to tilt his head back against Dean and moan.

Castiel bit his lip hard when Dean fit his dick between his tights and started rocking into him. He felt the drag of his dick against his dry hole and it did something to him, sparked something inside him.

“Tell me you didn’t want to. That you haven’t been thinking about it.” None of it should have been as hot as it was. “Tell me Cas, did you think of me after that night? Did you think of the way my dick felt against yours? Just had ta feel it again didn’t you? Needed it so bad, huh?”

Castiel whimpered.

Before he knew what he was doing he reached between his legs and pressed Dean’s dick tighter against himself.

He didn’t want to admit how much he loved the way his dick felt rubbing against his hole and nudging his balls.

“Tell me, Cas, did you touch yourself thinking about me? Did you picture what it would be like to do it again?”

“Don’t-” His voice cracked.

“Tell me,” Dean’s husky voice vibrating in his ear was just too much. The warmth was too much.

“Yes! Yes, I did. I thought about it. I jerked off thinking about it. Just please- please Dean, touch me.”

Dean chuckled in his ear and Castiel almost exploded.

Dean’s hand reached down and started stroking Castiel in rhythm with his thrusts. “Feel so good. Your thighs are so thick. Feels so good around my cock.”

Castiel was huffing more than breathing. “Your thighs feel so tight around me. Mmm… wanna fuck you Cas.”

Castiel’s body spasmed and his orgasm came over him so fast he felt dizzy.

His thighs tensed up and Dean sucked on his earlobe and came all over his thighs.

He continued to thrust long, slow strokes a little after.

The last thing Castiel heard before he passed out was Dean grumble the word, “awesome.”

~

When Dean woke up his room was stuffy and bright.

He hadn’t pulled the curtains shut before he went to sleep, so the light poured in.

There was a thudding in his head and his body felt loose and sticky. Immediately he knew he had gotten drunk and fucked someone. But the memory wasn’t completely there. If it had been, maybe he would have been a little less surprised when he looked to his left and saw Castiel lying beside him. Completely naked.

Or maybe he wouldn’t be less surprised, because there wasn’t any part of him that ever thought he would be waking up to a naked Castiel in his bed.

But the memory started to come back when he was in the shower.

As the hot water fell over his face it was waking up the part of him that stored that away.

He scrubbed his body and tried not to think too much about what it all meant.

When he went back to his room Castiel was still sleeping in his bed.

Dean wasn’t surprised by that because Castiel loved his sleep, especially after a night out drinking.

Turned his back to Castiel and faced his dresser as his put on some underwear and sweats.

After he pulled on his sweats, he heard a knock on the front door.

He turned to Castiel, who had woken up at the sound, “um, I’ll just go get that.” He gestured over his shoulder.

Castiel nodded and grabbed his pants off the floor, pulling his phone out.

As soon as Dean left his room, he heard Castiel, “oh shit! Dean, wait!”

Castiel stumbled out of the room and grabbed his arm.

There was a split second where they both paused. Castiel was completely naked and Dean didn’t have a shirt on. It felt odd after the night they just had.

Castiel let go. “It’s Diana.”

“Huh?”

“Diana’s at the door.” Dean saw the phone in Castiel’s hand and realized what he was saying. “I can’t- I don’t know what to say.”

“We can’t just ignore her. She’s knows one of us has to be home.” There was another knock on the door, signaling to them that they couldn’t wait much longer. “Look… just get in the shower and think things through. I’ll go let her in and distract her for now.”

There was a look of fear in Castiel’s eyes that reminded Dean of when they first met. The way Castiel used to always rely on Dean when he got too nervous in social settings, this felt the same, and something about that both made Dean feel nostalgic and comforted.

He ruffled Castiel’s hair and nudged him towards the bathroom, “go.”

Castiel gave him a small smile then went to the bathroom, while Dean went to the door.

Just when Diana knocked again Dean opened the door.

“Hey, come in.” He moved to the side and let her in.

“Hi, I brought you guys coffee. Also, I got you a slice of cherry pie.” She held up a small box and smiled.

Shame filled Dean’s chest. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I know how much you love your pie.” She handed it to Dean, and he didn’t really feel like he had any choice but to take it. “So, where’s Castiel? I was hoping we could go on a breakfast date.”

They walked to the kitchen.

“You brought him coffee before you wanted to go to breakfast?”

“Yeah, well you know how he is. It’s impossible to wake him up. I figured I’d bribe him with coffee.” She leaned against the counter. “Is he in his room?”

“He’s in the shower.”

Awkward silence followed.

Diana cleared her throat. “Dean… are we okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just feeling some tension right now. I thought everything was okay between us after… Well, after everything that went down.”

“Oh… um…” Luckily, he didn’t have to say much because he could hear the bathroom door open. Apparently Castiel decided to take a short shower.

Castiel shuffled into the kitchen in a towel. “Hi.”

Diana smiled and walked up to Castiel and kissed him. Castiel awkwardly caught Dean’s eye when she pecked his lips. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah.”

 _Very eloquent, Cas._ Dean wanted to shake his head at that short response.

Diana let out a nervous chuckle. “Well… I got you coffee.”

“Oh… Thank you.” He nodded and they stared at each other for a minute.

Dean cleared his throat. “Welp!” He clapped his hands. “I think I’m gonna go for a drive, so I’ll just let you two…” They weren’t really paying him much attention. “Yeah.” He moved to leave the room but they were kind of blocking his exit.

“What happened?” Diana asked.

Castiel broke eye contact and looked to the floor.

If he was trying not to look guilty, he was doing a shit job of it.

“Castiel.” Her voice got very firm and Dean really just wanted to run as far away as possible.

“I- uh… Maybe we should sit down.”

“Castiel, what happened?” She was not budging. Dean really wished she would because he was starting to feel like it would be a terrible idea to try and squeeze past them.

“Diana, I had sex with someone else.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye. But Dean was looking at her, and he could see the immediate reaction of shock.

“What?” Her voice cracked.

“I’m so sorry.” Silence.

She looked at Dean and he felt like she could see the guilt in his eyes. He looked away too.

“What do you mean?”

Castiel looked at her then. “I got drunk last night and I slept with someone else.”

Fury. It was coming off of her in waves. “Is she here? Is she still here?”

She tried to move past him and go to his room, but Castiel grabbed her arm and stopped her. “You’re not going to find anyone in my room.”

“So, she left? Is that why you’re awake? I just missed her?”

“Diana…”

“NO!” Dean jumped. So did Castiel.

This really wasn’t going well and all Dean wanted to do was escape, he knew that at any minute her rage was going to turn on him.

“Why?” Her voice cracked again. “How could you?”

“I’m so sorry, Diana. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“That’s it? You didn’t want to hurt me?” She pushed him, “You didn’t want to hurt me?!”

“There’s nothing I can do to fix what I did.” Castiel stared at the floor again.

“Who?” He didn’t respond. “Who was it, Castiel!”

Dean’s heart stopped. He prayed that Castiel wouldn’t say it. “Does it matter?”

“Oh, it matters. It really fucking matters.” She shook her head and turned her away from him and started pacing. Dean shrunk into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Unfortunately, she caught him making that move and something clicked in her mind. “It was someone I know wasn’t it?” She turned back to him.

“I-” There was no escaping now. At this point Dean might as well stay and let her murder him.

“Was it one of those bitches that I met at your work party?”

“They aren’t bitches.” _Cas, you fucking idiot._

“So, it was.”

He shook his head. “No. Diana, you really don’t want to know.”

“I do! Tell me!”

“It was me.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said it. But it felt wrong to stand there and say nothing when he was the one who fucked up her relationship with Castiel.

Castiel is the greatest guy a woman could date, and he fucked that up for Diana. He took something great from her and he felt sick about it.

She let out a small, unsure laugh. “No.” She shook her head. Looking between them, possibly hoping one of them would say it was just a joke. “No… You wouldn’t- You guys aren’t- You’ve been friends for years, there’s no way.”

Castiel took a breath, “we were drunk and it just happened.”

A tear slipped down her cheek, “you-” Dean watched as she visually composed herself. “Castiel, can I speak to you alone?”

Castiel looked to her, then Dean, then back and nodded.

And just like that Dean’s exit cleared.

He left without a shirt or even socks. He just slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and went for a ride.

~

When Dean got back it was getting dark. He had stopped for gas once, stopped for food twice, and stopped in three separate parking lots and stared into the distance.

Once the sun started to set, he figured it was time to go home. He expected to find Castiel there, but when he threw his keys on the kitchen counter, he found a small note sitting next to the pie that Diana got for him.

_I’m going to be staying at Diana’s for a while. I’m sorry._

The whole day he had tried to come to terms with the shame he felt, but there wasn’t a moment where he wished he could go back and change things. Not until he read that note.

Once he read the note he knew. He had lost his best friend.

He didn’t even realize that Castiel had a choice until Cas had already made it.

Just like that years of friendship was lost, and Dean didn’t know what to do with himself.

A part of him kept hoping that Castiel would walk through the door and things would be how they were before. Before they cheated. Before they even had that stupid threesome. But as the days went on Dean started to realize that things were going to go back to normal.

He didn’t text, didn’t call, and neither did Castiel.

He had checked Castiel’s bedroom and most of the clothes were gone. Most of everything was gone. He had just packed up his things and left.

If Dean had known… if he had even an inkling of an idea that Castiel was going to just vanish, he would have said some sort of goodbye. He would have looked at him a little longer.

Their friendship ending so abruptly felt wrong. It felt unfinished and it felt cruel to stop something so good like that. Over one little mistake.

And it was a mistake. Dean knew that. He enjoyed every second of it, to the point to where at night he would jerk off thinking about it. But the gust of shame after was more than enough proof that it was a mistake.

Dean spent his days on auto pilot. He worked, he ate, he drank, he watched TV, and he went to sleep.

There were several missed calls and texts from his friends. All of them asking when they were going to hang out at first, but then it changed to confusion at him not answering their messages.

Almost a month after Castiel left (23 days), there was a knock on Dean’s apartment door.

He jumped off the couch and was at the door so quick it was almost like he didn’t even move. He swung the door open, thinking that it would be Castiel, only to be disappointed when it was just Josh.

“Oh…” The frown on his face was too obvious, but he didn’t have the energy to try and hide it.

Josh just laughed though, “don’t act too disappointed. I might get my feelings hurt.”

Dean didn’t respond. He just stood there with his hand on the door.

“You gonna let me in?” He moved his arm from blocking Josh and stepped aside. When Josh entered the apartment, he closed the door.

Josh made himself comfortable on the couch. “Haven’t heard from you for a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve just been really busy.” He sat on an armchair on the opposite side of the room.

Josh picked up one of the many empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He waved it at Dean and raised an eyebrow. “Been too busy drinking?”

Dean shrugged.

“What’s going on man?”

Dean leaned back in his chair and started to watch TV again. “Nothing.”

Instead of replying Josh just sat there and waited. They watched several episodes of some batman cartoon before he spoke. “Is this about Cas?”

Dean finally looked at him.

“He’s been around, but he hasn’t said much. When we ask he completely avoids any topic about you. What happened?” Josh leaned forward, clearly showing that their conversation wasn’t going to end until he got answers.

“He left.”

“Yeah, I heard. He moved in with Diana. The thing I don’t get is why that’s a problem.”

“We’re not talking anymore.” He paused for a while, and Josh just let him take his time. “He- I think we’re not friends anymore.”

“Dean, what happened?”

Dean shook his head. “If Cas didn’t tell you then I’m not telling you. All you need to know is that it’s over.”

“Is this about you guys having sex?” For a split-second Dean was shocked. He thought maybe he knew, but then it hit him that the last time he spoke to Josh he had told him that he, Cas, and Diana had a threesome. “I mean… I always guessed Diana had a small thing for you. Did you guys have a fight about it?”

Dean laughed. “If she ever had a thing for me, she definitely doesn’t now.”

“Then what’s going on? What can I do?”

“There’s nothing to do. It’s over Josh, just let it go.”

“You’re not letting it go. Otherwise we would still be seeing you, or at least speaking to you every once in a while. It’s starting to feel like Cas got us in the divorce. I don’t remember being asked if we wanted shared custody.”

“Ha ha.”

“Come on, man. We miss you.” The guys weren’t really the ‘talk about our feelings’ type, but when it came down to it, if it needed to be said they would say how they felt.

“I don’t work on Saturday. I’ll come by the bar.”

Josh smiled and stood. “Good man.” He patted Dean on the shoulder and left.

~

They always go to the same bar at the same time. Dean hadn’t been since the night that he fucked things up with Castiel, but when he walked through the door he was determined to be as fucking normal as he could be.

Unfortunately, it was hard to do that when the first thing he saw was Castiel, with Diana practically draping herself across his lap.

_Be normal. Just be fucking normal._

Did they even tell Castiel that Dean was coming? He figured they would tell him and he wouldn’t come. Couldn’t he get one day with their friends? He figured that they would take turns. Maybe the whole custody joke Josh made got stuck in his head.

“Dean!” Tim shouted from across the room.

They all turned their heads to look at him.

Now he didn’t have the option to just turn around and act like he never came.

Tim tipped his beer to him when he got to the table and Ryan stood to give him a hug.

“How’re you doing man?” Ryan clapped him on the back.

“I’m good. Been fucking busy with work. Got a new client that is proving to be more trouble than he’s worth, but he’s worth a fuck ton at the moment so I’m sucking it up.” Maybe if he pretends that he was just really busy it wouldn’t seem like he was at home sulking about Castiel like a teenage girl who had gotten dumped for the first time.

“I’ll go get you a beer.” Josh smiled at him, like he was trying to make sure Dean was happy as possible so he wouldn’t leave.

“Thanks.”

Castiel gave him a stiff smile and nod as a greeting. Diana’s smile towards him was overly sweet, almost to the point where it was deadly.

_NORMAL._

“So, what have you guys been up to?” Ryan started talking about his girlfriend and a trip they went on, and Tim told Dean about a new guy at his work who he felt was trying to “steal my thunder.”

They drank and spoke and all acted normal, expect for the fact that he and Castiel didn’t look at each other or speak to each other the whole time. That was different considering Dean and Castiel had always been the closest in the group. Diana being there was also different considering they had never invited any of their girlfriends to come out for beers with them.

An hour into the night Tim nudged Dean’s shoulder and nodded to the bar with a smirk.

There were two very pretty girls who had just arrived and were ordering beers. From the looks of them they were in their mid-twenties. It’s always hard to tell if someone’s single just by looking at them, but the brunette was glancing around the room like she was looking for any potential hookups. The girl with the sandy blonde hair didn’t seem to be looking, but he guessed if one was looking, they both were.

“You wanna?” He waggled his eyebrows and there was a glint in his eyes.

The other guys were still talking, but Dean knew Castiel was listening to them.

Maybe this is what he needed. So, he agreed with a nod and they headed towards the bar with their beers in hand.

Tim approached them first. “Hello ladies. Could we buy you a drink?”

The brunette laughed and held up her glass, “we’re taken care of, thank you.” The look in her eyes told Dean that she wasn’t shutting them down completely.

“Sorry about my friend here,” he patted him on the shoulder, “he gets a bit short-sighted when he sees a pretty girl. What he meant to say was, would you ladies mind if we sat with you?”

That made the brunette smile. “What about your friends over there?” So she did notice them. That was good to know.

Tim was the one to respond. “They see us all the time. They won’t mind if we talk to you instead for a bit.”

“Alright.” The blonde replied.

“I’m Dean,” he took the seat beside the blonde. The brunette seemed more interested in him than Tim, but he could already feel Tim’s eyes zoning in on her, so he figured he’d try his luck with the blonde instead. “That handsome man right there is Tim.”

“I’m Leigh.” The blonde smiled at him.

“And I’m Vanessa.” She looked to Dean first, but then she turned to Tim, making sure not to close him out of the conversation.

Dean saw the misstep in the seating and quickly suggested that they find a table.

He figured the reason Vanessa was more interested in him at first was because he was better at flirting than Tim, but that was mainly because Tim always relied on his good looks to get him laid. The longer they sat there talking to the girls, the more Vanessa warmed up to Tim.

Leigh had seemed shy at first, but she had a better sense of humor than Vanessa and she wasn’t afraid to reach out and touch Dean’s arm, or to speak her mind.

“I’m not sure how you can think it takes more skill. If anything, it takes considerably less.”

“Come on, it’s practically the same thing, except there’s better precision in football.” Dean shot back.

“Anyone can throw and catch, but to get a puck to slide across the ice between so many skaters and get it into a smaller goal? That takes more precision! Plus, they have to balance on the skates while moving around all the other players in a smaller area.”

Dean doesn’t usually talk sports with girls because it isn’t a really sexy topic. But Leigh was getting so into the conversation and he could see Castiel out of the corner of his eye. Watching them. He knew that that from an outsider’s point-of-view the two of them looked to be getting along better than he usually does with his dates. Dean can make a girl interested in him with relative ease, but he doesn’t always talk about other things that don’t lead to him getting laid.

But then Leigh leaned in closer to him, “I’m guessing you played football in school.”

Dean chuckled and leaned on the table, turning his body to face her more. He spread his legs and opened himself up to her, that usually got girls more interested. And it seemed to work on Leigh, judging by the way she looked down at his thighs and crotch.

“Did a few years in high school. College football was a little too intense for my taste. I always found it to be more fun when I played it as a game instead of playing like it was a job.”

“You got the body of a player.”

Dean smirked and leaned closer to her, “I thought you liked hockey players?”

“Oh, I love hockey. But players? Well, I can appreciate the work that goes into all sports. The athleticism.”

Now they’re getting somewhere.

Dean hummed. “Haven’t really played for a while. But I do still try and keep up a similar work out schedule.” By similar it was more like a third of the intense work out routine he used to do.

Her smile started to teeter on the edge of predatory, but Dean was guessing he could handle it.

She stood from her chair. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll just… be off to the restroom.” She gave him a look that was clearly telling him to follow. Then just to make sure she proved her point, as she walked past him, she trailed her hand up his bicep and across his shoulders.

When she disappeared into the hall leading to the restrooms he looked over to Tim and Vanessa. He stood when Tim gave him an encouraging look. “Be right back.”

“Sure you will buddy,” Tim laughed.

Just as he turned to follow her, he saw both Castiel and Diana watching them.

He needed this.

_Normal._

When he got to the hall Leigh was standing outside the men’s restroom. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

The stubbled in and Dean check the stalls before leading her into the handicap stall.

He locked the door and pressed her up against the wall and gave her all he had. He tried not to think about the look Castiel gave him, but when he consciously made an effort not to think about it all he was doing was thinking about it. He groaned, more at the thought than the kiss, and focused on Leigh.

She melted against his body, letting him hold up all her weight. She wanted a strong man, he could see the signs, so he picked her up and held her wrists against the wall.

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was a good thing that Dean made it a habit to bring a condom with him whenever he went out with the guys. Since he usually picked up a girl when going out with them it turned into an unconscious action before he left the house.

When he left, he didn’t think about it, and wasn’t even in the mood. But that habit sure as hell helped him out at the moment.

He put on the condom, pulled up her dress, pulled down her black lacy panties, and fucked her.

It wasn’t the greatest sex of his life by a long shot, but it was good and he felt satisfied after.

Leigh was a little wobbly on her feet after and had a stated, happy smile. So, Dean figured he did pretty well.

She left before him and he stayed for a minute to splash some water on his face and try and freshen up a little.

When he left the restroom Diana was standing there, seemingly waiting for him. He attempted to ignore her and just walk past her, but she stopped him.

She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Dean most definitely didn’t expect that.

He pushed her off of him. “What the fuck.”

“Come on Dean, just a quick fuck.”

“A quick-? What the fuck are you talking about.”

“You had sex with him. Let’s just make this even.”

“Does Cas know you’re over here trying to fuck me?”

“No, so we have to be fast.”

She leaned forward and tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away again. “I’m not going to fuck you Diana.”

“So it was him then.”

“What?”

“Why did you agree to have sex with us?”

He paused. "What? I- I don’t know? He made a convincing argument. It sounded like it would be fun. I didn’t think it would lead to this, that’s for fucking sure.”

“What was the argument?” She looked desperate.

“He said that you wanted us to DP you.”

She laughed and stepped away from him. “You only wanted to do it for him didn’t you?”

Dean got a little defensive. “And what makes you say that?” He crossed his arms.

“The convincing argument was that you’d get to rub your dick against his in me? That sounds more like you just wanted to fuck him and were using me to do it.”

“That wasn’t how I thought of it and you know that.”

“Just admit it. You didn’t want me.”

“What does it matter if I wanted you or not? You’re with Castiel, you shouldn’t care. And you sure as fuck shouldn’t be trying to fuck me now.”

“He isn’t in this relationship anymore. He feels too guilty about cheating on me. If I could just make it even everything will be fine. Everything was fine after we all had sex. If I have sex with you right now it will go back to normal.”

“That’s not how things work, D.”

A few tears slipped. “You were so focused on him,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I wanted to have sex with you guys because while I love Castiel, I always thought that you were hot. I thought it would be simple and fun. But the whole time you only cared about him…” He didn’t know what to say. “And he just watched you. It was like I was just a cock sleeve for you guys to get off with each other. I tried to pretend like it wasn’t and I even convinced myself that it was great.”

“Diana-”

“You’re not going to steal him from me. Do you understand? He’s my boyfriend and I don’t care how long you guys have been friends. I won’t let you ruin what I have with him.”

“I don’t want to steal him from you.”

She gave him a deadly look before she walked away.

Dean stood there for a minute longer. Then he walked back to the table with Vanessa and Tim. Tim was still flirting with her and Leigh was gone.

“Oh, hi. Leigh went home.” Vanessa gave him an apologetic smile.

“That’s fine. I’m gonna head out too.”

“Okay man, see you later.” He smiled at him then turned back to Vanessa.

Dean walked over to the guys and said a quick goodbye. He didn’t look at Castiel or Diana.

When he got home the apartment was dark, cold, and a little smelly. So, he decided to do a deep clean. He was tried of waiting for Castiel to come home. If he wanted to leave then Dean was going to make this place his own.

~

Dean woke up to a knock on his door. He wanted to ignore it, but decided against it.

When he opened the door, he wished he had gone with his instincts.

“Hi.” Castiel looked small and sheepish.

“What are you doing here?”

“Tomorrow’s rent day.”

Dean scrunched his nose. “So? You don’t live here anymore.”

“My name is still on the lease.”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to get that fixed.”

“That would suck if you did, since that would mean I’d be homeless.”

There was a pause.

Dean let his wall crumble a little. “What happened to you living with Diana?”

Castiel looked down the hall and cleared his throat. Then he looked back to Dean and stood taller. “We broke up.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “So, she told you that she tried to fuck me last night.” Dean had assumed that was the reason, but judging by the look of shock on Castiel’s face, he quickly realized it wasn’t.

“She did?” He sounded a little hurt, and that annoyed Dean.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the apartment, leaving the door open.

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well fuck you and your apology.” He sat on the couch and watched Castiel move to stand in front of him.

“I made a mistake.”

“I know. We fucked up when we slept together, but leaving like that was not cool.”

“No, I mean I made a mistake by leaving.”

Dean’s voice got a little quieter, “you chose her over me. I thought we were closer than that.”

Castiel moved to sit beside Dean, “I got confused. I felt a sense of duty to her. She was my girlfriend and I had just hurt her. When she told me I could make it up to her if I made things serious and moved in with her… I felt like I didn’t have a choice.”

“Yeah? And what about me? Did she tell you not to talk to me anymore, to not even give me the common decency to tell me you were leaving to my face?”

“She didn’t explicitly state it, but she implied… and I felt like you would be fine with it if I left.”

“Why the fuck would you think that?”

“Because I kissed you and we had sex and I fucked things up for us. And then you didn’t even want to look at me in the morning.”

Dean shook his head, “maybe if you had bothered to speak to me you’d know that things between us didn’t get fucked up because of what happened.”

“I made a mistake Dean. Can you forgive me?”

“I just don’t get how you could throw away our friendship like that. I mean, we’re best friends man, we’re supposed to be able to get through all that shit.”

Castiel smiled. “So, we’re still friends?”

Dean shook his head. “Fuck you.”

Castiel smiled wider. “I missed you.”

“I wasn’t the one who left.”

“You didn’t ever try to reach out either.”

Dean looked at him and they sat there looking at each other for a moment. “Maybe I can forgive you.” He smiled a little back at Castiel.

Castiel leaned forward and hugged him. Dean held onto him tight and Castiel fit his face against Dean’s neck, his hot breath spreading across his skin.

“I’m so sorry.” The words were muffled in his shirt, but Dean still understood them.

“Me too, Cas.” He rubbed his back and felt Castiel grip his t-shirt.

A really fucked up part of him took the closeness between them to mean sexy times and his dick started to fill out a little bit. He was wearing sweats and knew that if he got fully hard there would be no hiding it, so he pulled back before he had that problem. But Castiel didn’t pull back very far. He still leaned close and they were breathing the same air. Dean’s dick continued to get harder.

“Can I be honest?” Castiel whispered.

“Sure,” Dean whispered back.

He watched Castiel lick his lips. “I thought a lot about it after. About us, and that night.” His hand slipped over Dean shoulder and trailed down to rest at his peck. He didn’t squeeze, but he pressed his fingertips against Dean and that felt close enough.

Castiel looked nervous, and Dean figured he had a good reason to be after everything. After them being friends for so long without an inkling of anything sexual happening between them. After them having sex on two separate occasions and the outcome being so horrible. After the fight they had and the month they didn’t speak to each other.

But Dean felt more confident knowing that Castiel thought about it, because he did too. And with the vibes Castiel was throwing out, he wanted to do it again. Dean wanted that too.

Dean slid his hand up Castiel’s jean clad thighs. “Thought a lot about these,” Dean responded. He gripped his thigh and noticed a sizable bulge pressing against Castiel’s zipper.

Dean looked back to Castiel’s face. They smiled at each other and Castiel leaned forward and kissed him.

“Being honest?” Dean said against his lips.

“Yeah,” Castiel bumbled back as he pressed further, slipping his tongue against Dean’s.

Dean pulled Castiel into his lap. “I missed this.”

Castiel pulled back and smiled at him. “Me too.”

They kissed again. It was slower than before, sweeter. It was like they had all the time in the world, and they kind of did.

But, of course, them sticking to just kissing didn’t last for very long.

Castiel grinded against Dean’s lap and Dean slipped his hands up Castiel’s shirt. He pulled it off and kissed down his neck and chest. Castiel grinded against him harder and moaned when Dean bent to suck on his ear.

He leaned them to the side and laid Castiel down beneath him. “Do you want to…?”

“Yeah.” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and tugged him back down. His thighs spreading to let Dean fit himself on between them.

Dean found a good rhythm, but he tried to keep it light because he wanted this to last.

He unbuttoned Castiel’s panted and tugged on them. It was kind of hard to get them off while they were still kissing, but he didn’t want to pull away, and he liked the way Castiel laughed between their kisses because of the hard time he was having.

Once Castiel was naked he started running his hands all over him. Caressing his sides, squeezing his thighs, teasing the head of his dick. They moved together like they were working with the same fluid motion.

Castiel gripped onto his arms and shoulders, telling him not to stop between kisses.

When Dean trailed a finger past Castiel’s balls and circled his hole he greatly enjoyed Castiel reaction. The way he shuttered against him and his legs opened wider.

He moaned into Dean’s mouth when Dean started to apply a little pressure. “Probably shouldn’t do this dry.”

Immediately Castiel reached down to take Dean’s hand into his and brought Dean’s finger to his mouth. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the tip and Dean’s dick twitched as he watched.

When Castiel pulled away Dean spoke, “while that was incredibly hot, I don’t think spit will be enough. Let me just go get some lube real quick.”

Castiel blushed a little but agreed.

Dean ran to his room and fumbled in his drawer trying to grab to small bottle of lube that for some reason was impossible to grasp. He felt so nervous his hands were shaking.

When he got back, he draped himself over Castiel and started kissing him again. His lubed-up finger slipped back into place and he slowly pressed in.

Castiel whimpered a little.

“You okay?”

He nodded, “yeah, just go slow.”

So, Dean took his time, and just to make sure Cas felt good while he did it he nibbled on his ear.

Castiel moaned into Dean’s neck and when Dean crooked his finger at the right angle, he started to rock back onto his finger.

Three fingers in Dean started talking into his ear, “you’re so tight Cas. Gonne be fucking insane when I get my dick in you.” Castiel gasped. “You want that? Want me to fuck ya?”

“Yes, please Dean. Now. Fuck me please. I’m ready. Just do it.”

He continued to rock back on Dean’s fingers and beg him to fuck him for a few minutes longer. A really selfish part of Dean just wanted to hear Castiel beg for his dick.

But he found it hard to wait for long. So, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he withdrew his fingers and lubed up his dick.

There was a huge part of him that felt incredibly excited when he pressed the head of his dick against Castiel. He spread the lube and his precome against Castiel for a moment, liking the look of it.

“Dean…” Castiel groaned.

So, he pressed further.

Once the head of his dick was in, he watched Castiel’s face and saw a twinge of pain there. He leaned down and pressed kisses against his face, lips, and neck. He wanted this to be good for the both of them, and currently it was so good for Dean that just having the tip of his dick in Castiel was about to make him explode.

After a few moments he started to press deeper, watching Castiel and kissing Castiel the whole time, making sure he was okay.

Once he was balls deep, he needed to pause again.

“Fuck! I don’t know how people do this without blowing their load within the first 30 seconds.”

“You better not turn out to be a two-pump-chump.” Castiel laughed against his cheek.

“You’re so tight Cas. God, you feel so fucking good. ‘s like sticking my dick in heaven.” Castiel let out a hardy laugh and Dean whimpered. “Don’t laugh, it feels too good.” So, Castiel just trailed kisses across the side of his head and neck for a little. “Just give me a minute Cas.”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

Maybe it was a little weird that he was just sitting there with his dick in his best friend. But the thought of his dick just sitting in his best friend was so hot his dick twitched.

Castiel moaned, “oh god, I felt that.”

Dean laughed.

He gathered up all his strength and pushed up to lean over Castiel on his arms. “You ready?”

Castiel nodded.

He started off slow. Trying to get a feel for it. He was biting his lip and their noses were brushing against each other.

When he started to roll his hips a little, trying to find what made Castiel feel good, he found the spot he was looking for.

Castiel’s eyes rolled shut and his lips parted. A long moan spilled from his lips and he smiled to himself.

Dean made it his life’s mission to hit that spot so good that it had Castiel screaming.

He started to thrust harder and faster. “Like that Cas?”

“Oooooh yeah.”

Dean liked the way Castiel’s body moved up and down with his thrusts. It was so hot.

“You have no idea how much I thought about fucking you. Feel so much better than I ever imagined. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not gonna be able to walk straight.” To make his point clear he started thrusting harder. The way his balls slapped against Castiel’s ass stung a little, but he wasn’t going to let up.

He gripped Castiel’s thighs hard and spread his legs wider.

“Gonna fuck you all over the house. Gonna keep you so full of my dick that it’ll be all you can think about.”

Castiel cried out as he thrust in and rolled his hips, pressing his dick against his prostate.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good you won’t be able to think of anyone else.”

“Fuck Dean. No one else. I promise.” The way Castiel looked at him with complete adoration, it shocked Dean.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel’s, fucking his tongue in his mouth.

“Moan for me.” And Castiel did. He cried out at every thrust. He held Dean against him as tightly as he could. He had tears slipping from his eyes.

Dean had never felt so good in his life and he wished the moment would never end. But because he had never felt so good, he wasn’t able to hold off the orgasm that had been building up in him for long.

He wanted Castiel to come first, so he thought it would be a good time to jerk him off a little to make that happen. But when his fingertip touched to tip of Castiel’s dick Castiel came.

His hole clenched on Dean’s dick so tight that he came immediately and fell onto Castiel, spasming with the force of it.

He puffed hot breaths of air against Castiel’s sweaty neck and watched the way it slowly started to dry the sweat.

After a few moments he started to kiss his neck softly. Castiel finger tips trailed up and down Dean’s back in soothing strokes.

“So… you gonna take me out on a date some time?” Dean asked.

Castiel chuckled, “yeah, I’ll take you to a fancy, romantic restaurant.”

_I could get used to this._


End file.
